Forever Faithful
by swampofsaddness
Summary: Sometimes you don't feel good about yourself, but Crowley will always make you feel beautiful.


Everything seemed to be going so great for you. You have just gotten back into hunting and at 36 you were having the time of your life. Once again you were on the couch with your friend Crowley. God you hated that being stuck in the "friend zone." You loved him with all your heart and soul. He was the sexist man in the world and his voice, don't get me started.

You have known him for almost 2 years. You met Crowley as he was surrounded by demons and saved him from them. You weren't hunting at the time instead nursing. You hated him at first, so charming, so alluring. Meeting him in your eyes was fate. You hung out with him a couple times a week and you fell fast for him. You would hunt with him he would save you, you would save him. You worked so well together, as one. Sadly one day you worked up your courage and kissed him. He pulled back and said "I can't do this sorry." You were broken hearted and cried all night. After that things slowed down and you only saw him a couple of times and sometimes when you were out he would flirt with beautiful girls. It wasn't like you were horribly ugly. Maybe a little pudgy and a plain face. He was beautiful! It was hard to be around him. But, things got back on course and you said being his friend is better than nothing.

"Well, I have got to be going." Crowley sighed "Hell to run and everything."

"Yeah, well I see you later, be safe." You said and he smiled and vanished.

After the times you would see him you would go to your bedroom and masturbate with your vibrator his name on your lips.

A couple of weeks later Crowley called you and needed you to back him up at a party. You always knew what this meant, hot chicks and ugly you. You couldn't ever say not to him though. You thought about the failed kiss and how you are going to have to watch him make out with hot demons.

"Yeah, no problem" you sighed

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing give me an hour. Text me the address, bye."

Then phone hung up and Crowley stared at it. What was wrong he thought? He hoped you weren't mad at him. Please don't be mad.

You met him at the hotel and tonight you didn't look half bad. You gotten extensions for your hair and your hands and toes were painted. You had given yourself a girl day with your friends. You wore a dress that you probably wouldn't even dare but to hell with it, literally.

Crowley approached you and he looked stunning, well without the two girls attached at his hip. He offered his hand to you and kissed it. You couldn't help but blush.

"You look beautiful tonight." Crowley said.

"Really?" one of the girls laughed. "Are you serious? That dress and this girl is a joke. Should have stayed home honey your bringing the party down."

"Yeah, well the joke is how desperate you are acting hanging all over him like that." Fuck.

"Why are you jealous?" Crowley look at you for an answer and found nothing. You shook your head.

"Does it matter? I haven't got a chance, now do I, with all the used up whores hanging on him. He loves used up."

They didn't answer and you could tell that Crowley looked a little hurt. What did you care? "Excuse me"

You practically ran from him and to the bar and sat in a chair next to a decent looking guy.

"Screwdriver please." You say to the bartender.

"You look nice." The guy next to you said. "I'm Jack"

"Jack, thank you."

You guys talked for what seemed like hours. He was really a nice guy. Maybe tonight wouldn't be all bad. It had been a really long time, years really. Crowley would glance at you. Maybe he was jealous.

Crowley looked at you from across the room. You really did look beautiful and these demons were driving you mad. Crowley wished it was you. He really could not live without you. He was going to have to tell you soon.

"Jack, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the power room."

"Sure."

You were felling quite good. Being hit on all night it took Crowley right out of your head. And then you heard a giggle and looked to your right. Your heart broke. Crowley and about five women demons where all over him, pleasuring him.

"Y/N" Fuck. Please sorry.

You weren't even thinking of going home with Jack but you had had enough of pinning over Crowley, all you've done for him. Time to move on.

You stormed over to Jack and whispered in his ear. "Let's get outta here, how about my place?

You got home with Jack in tow. You started to kiss him but things got ruff.

"Jack what the hell?"

Jack's eyes turned black

"Fuck." You started to fight him off dress torn and make up ruined. But you took him out with and angel blade. How did you not know? Fucking Crowley and his stupid demons. Taking you off your game. You kneeled on the floor everything was ruined, like always.

"Y/N"

You didn't even turn around to see who it was you knew.

"Crowley" You got up with angel blade in hand. "You know what this relationship is over!" Stupid emotional you started to attack him with blade in hand, stupid. He through you against the wall trapping you. "Sorry I'm good enough to be your friend and look after you, have your back, fight in your name but not good enough to kiss. I'm done Crowley I am sorry that I am not good enough to kiss! I'm sorry but I love you and I can stand seeing you with those girls anymore! Let me GO!" you scream.

"Enough!" He bellowed. He put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "You got it all wrong." He walked to you face to face.

"What, so I have wrong that I not good looking enough for you, sorry I'm not one of your whores!"

"No, my love, you are better."

You started to yell at him but couldn't. He took your face in his hands and kissed you. This is the best moment in your life. Crowley, your Crowley. After a few moments you stopped and looked at each other.

You started to cry. "Get off of me, I can't play these games anymore! You don't want me and that's fine but I need to move on. Don't worry one of those girls will help you."

He let you go and you started to open the front door for him.

"I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I'm not leaving. I love you Y/N, I don't want to be with anyone else. I need you!"

"Good way of showing it tonight, having all those girls around you. Making me jealous. Don't you think I wanted them to be me? For you to look at me the way you look at those girls. Sure you need me but you don't want me. I'm sorry I can't be beautiful!"

Again he takes you in his arms. "I am sorry I acted that way tonight and I did wish it was you. I was undercover the girl you yelled at was plotting behind me. I killed the lot of them."

"After you fucked them!"

"No. I was fooling around but nothing further. I wanted you. You looked so beautiful tonight like you always do."

"Please Crowley."

"I have to tell you something. No matter what you heard Demons can't have sex with humans."

"That's not true. I've heard plenty of stories."

"Really did they end up well?"

"I don't know."

"Demons can have sex with cambions."

"What's that?

"Half demon and half human"

You start to cry. "You mean I can't make love to you? I love you so much I can't be around you and not do it."

He sits you on the couch. "Don't you know how much I know you love me? I watch you at night sometimes. You don't think I'd notice the shirt you stole from me?" Crowley sighs. "If you love me and want to be with me forever I can make you a cambion and we can be together. The night you kissed me I wanted you so bad but I knew I would kill you and I didn't want that to happen."

"Yes, love, yes."

"Are you sure? You will be human but not fully. Don't worry I will help you adjust to being half demon."

"I really love you. You've ruined me for life. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, to be together."

"Alright love, I'll be right back."

You took the opportunity to get yourself cleaned up and put on some nice lingerie. You couldn't wait. He is so sexy, so loving to you. You were scared but excited. Soon Crowley was back.

"Come to the bedroom love."

He stopped you at the door and kissed you deeply. "You look so sexy, love. Let me set the spell up and then I will ravish you."

Crowley put some herbs in a circle on the bed and lit some candles. He said some Latin and then reached for me."

"Ready pet?"

"Yes"

"From now on you will be forever bound to me, forever."

"I'm ready love."

Crowley kissed you hard. As his hand traveled to you breast. He was being ruff and it was becoming hard to keep up with him. He stopped and looked at you his eyes were red and he was breathing hard. You were a little scared.

"In the circle now!"

"Yes, daddy." You seductively said to him.

"Fuck, don't play with me girl."

You kneeled in the center of the bed. You have never seen a man so turned on in your life it made you so wet. Take off your clothes. Crowley started to remove his. He was so turned on, so powerful. He crawled onto the bed. Both of you naked. His cock was hard and ready for you. It was like he would cum at any moment. "Get on your back" He growled.

"Yes, daddy"

"Its's hard to control myself right now and pet you are testing me."

He started to kiss you again real hard. "Listen love this will hurt. I am going to use my powers to make it less painful. You have to hold on. Next time will be slow but I can't right now. I hope you are ready."

"Yes."

He entered you so hard and it really did hurt. You haven't been with anyone in a while and he was so big. His eyes glowed red as he said spells in Latin. The room shook. He was thrusting so hard you thought he could tear you apart. Being with him was so good and you knew he didn't want to hurt you. You felt the change as he rode you harder. The pain subsided you're your eyes glowed as red as his and suddenly you were coming together.

The shaking stopped and you passed out.

"Y/N, please wake up! Please I can't live without you, please!"

"Best orgasm ever. You said sleepily as you woke up."

"Love, I thought I lost you."

"Not that easily. So it's over. I'm a cambion?"

"Yes, love, we are bound together forever. At first controlling yourself will be hard. The urge to kill and fuck. You will have certain powers and you are immortal but when we make love you'll be able to handle me and I won't be so excited so if you want to take slow I can. I've had 250 or so more years practice. The first week is the hardest, but together we will get through this."

All of a sudden you understood what he was talking about as you threw him on his back and stuck his cock in your mouth. "Fuck, love" He moaned as he hardened faster than he ever had.

"Too..good..ahh!" You stopped and let him out of your mouth.

"Was that good daddy? I've been waiting too long to do that."

"Come here love, I want to taste you." He laid you on your back as he kissed his way down your chest lapping at your breasts.

"So good" Crowley said as he made his way to your dripping pussy.

"Crowley..ahh..your tongue!"

"Cum, my love."

Crowley held you in place as you rode out your orgasm. He crawled up to your mouth and kissed you as you tasted yourself on his tongue.

"Please daddy I want it!"

"Say it again!"

"What? Daddy?"

"Please keep calling me that."

"Make love to me daddy."

"As you wish." It was slow and sinful. Waiting this long was so worth it. He took his time and you came together.

Poor Crowley had to deal with his new half demoness. You wanted to have sex with him every chance that you got and fought harder than any hunter. He loved it but he was an old demon and his demon strength and libido wasn't what it was.

You never thought that love could be like this but Crowley and you were the greatest team and you knew it would be together forever with your King.


End file.
